


You only have to forgive once to resent you have to do it all day every day

by KiwiWolf91



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Forgiveness, M/M, Trust Issues, opening portals to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiWolf91/pseuds/KiwiWolf91
Summary: This is based on the quote by M.L.Stedman "you only have to forgive once to resent you have to do it all day every day" and Season 6, episode 9 because Theo and Liam were so cute together.It's set after the Ghost Riders are defeated and everyone is back safely in Beacon Hills. Liam has managed to put Kira's sword back together (or got her mum to do it - awkward) and together with Scott and Malia, taken Theo back to the spot in the tunnels where they took him out of hell.Let me know what you think, this is the first time I've written something in so long.





	

Theo struggled against Scott and Malia's grip but ultimately it was fruitless as they dragged him down the damp, dark tunnels under Beacon Hills.

Theo's deepest fear was confirmed as they turned into the final corridor and Liam was standing in front of him with that damn sword. He had watched Liam break it in front of his own eye's in the jail cell when he thought he had the opportunity to escape his curse.

He looked up at Liam, making eye contact with the young beta who was about to force him back into the hell he hoped he'd never be dragged back down into.

Surely after their fight in the hospital Liam couldn't damn him to another eternity of having his heart ripped out? Yes, he was well aware of the atrocities he had committed, the lives he had torn apart but he had changed. Hell had changed him, forced him to confront the person he had become. 

He let himself go limp against Scott and Malia, shrinking back to look helpless and vulnerable, hopefully guilt Liam out of opening the portal.

“This isn't fair, we had a deal” he pleaded “I helped you guys, you can't just throw me back into the pits of hell”

He felt Malia shrug “We could just kill him, it would be easier and less risky”

 

Liam rolled his fucking eyes and Theo felt his chest tighten. It was foolish but he had felt a pang of hope after he heard though the rumour mill that Liam and Hayden had broken up that maybe the connection he had felt that night was shared. 

Scott's Alpha voice broke the air for the first time since they had broken him out of the police cell that he had been conveniently shove into once the Ghost Riders had been defeated “Liam has put a lot of work into this plan”

“It's a stupid plan” Malia snapped back, her claws digging in Theo's skin.

“I agree entirely, how about you let me go and I pretend that none of you tried to double cross me”

“I took him out of the ground, he's my responsibility” Liam replied coldly as he raised the sword up and Theo's thrashed violently but to no avail. 

“I know things you don't, about creatures you haven't even heard about” Theo baited, to be honest, his knowledge wasn't that great but it had worked once before and hopefully he could pip their curiosity enough for him to bide time to escape, catch the next bus going anywhere. He really couldn't believe that they'd be so cold and callous, Scott's pack had always prided itself on it's fairness, moral righteousness and honour. 

He should never of trusted them, after all his motto in life was trust no one and save only himself. A glimpse of what could have been had worn him down, as well as a want to have someone more important than himself in his life. Someone like the bloody Beta standing in front of him, ready to send him back to an eternity of having his heart ripped out (perhaps a suitable metaphor for how he felt right now) Someone to help him make up for his sister, and all the subsequent death he had caused. 

As the ground cracked opened in front of him he was well aware that he deserved this, that his sister deserved her vengeance, it didn't make coping with it any easier.

He was vaguely aware that he pleading incoherently as his sister raised her self awkwardly out of the ground but he was unashamed as his tearful eyes met her cold dark eyes.

Gone was the brightness that once engulfed her, the love that radiated out of her. She had been a goddess, a warrior. She had been everything Theo worshiped and wished he could be. She was gifted and he was a loser – until the night the Dread Doctors came and explained that he could be special and he could have a purpose. He didn't have to be failure, amazing things awaited him.

Truly, part of him wanted to believe the Dread Doctors had forced him to betray her, but he knew deep down it was his own failings, his own weaknesses. It was his fault she too was trapped in hell. 

“Thhheeeeoooo” she beckoned as she crawled around the ground “Thhhhhheeeeooo” the noise haunted his soul and he could almost feel his heart thump against his rib cage as she arm reached out for him.

He closed his eyes and waited. 

A second too many passed and he slow opened one eye to get a glimpse of Liam's back.

“Ahh” Started the Beta almost as awkwardly as when he was trying to communicate with the Ghost Rider “Tara, it is Tara aye . . . My name is Liam Dunbar..” 

Tara whack Liam across the room and lunged forward, grabbing Theo legs and pulling him back towards the pit.

“Don't let him go” Liam screamed out to Scott and Malia, who attempted to hold him place but were slowly tugged towards the hole.

“When do we let go” Malia asked Scott “I am not going to hell with this worthless piece of crap”

“Then focus on it not getting that far” Scott ordered as Liam ran back to the group.

“Tara” he begged “Just stop for a second, It doesn't have to be like this, I know it's hard but you need to forgive your brother”

For the first time Tara's cold eyes left Theo's and glared at Liam “He does not deserve forgiveness”

A lump rose in Theo's throat, he knew it was true but it still hurt. If only he knew what the hell Liam's game was.

“I know, okay, I know” Liam said softly “But, as I quote I saw once in a movie . . ." at Scott's and Malia pointed look ' what?! Me and Hayden spent a lot of time at the movie's – look anyway, Tara you only have to forgive once. To resent, you have to do it all day, every day . . . and look what it's doing to you”

Tara's gripped loosened for a second on Theo before it tightened.

“He killed me, and tried to kill you, and you” she screeched at Liam and Scott. 

“Yes, he deserves to rot but do you, if you look deep in yourself do you want to hold onto this grudge forever, forever stuck in this place. Neither of you have a chance to grow, it's not because he deserves it but because you deserve it and because maybe, just maybe he's not a monster anymore”

Liam's eyes meet Theo's and he felt a warmth unlike anything he had felt in the longest time. Since long before the Dread Doctors.  
Tara glanced across, her scrawny pale arms still grasping Theo's legs, Liam had to swallow a little bit of vomit which rose in his throat when he clearly saw the gaping hole in her chest. 

For an intense moment, that seemed to last a lifetime she glared at him, her eyes burning into his before soul before, without warning she yanked hard on Theo ripping him out of Scott's and Malia's hold.

Scott went to grab him but Malia clasped onto him, holding him back "Scott, I am not loosing you for this" she growled, her eyes glowing bright blue.

Sitting on the crater of the hole, she ran her hands down his trembling chest and back up, cupping his face in her hands as she peered close to him. 

“I'm so sorry” Theo whispered and it occurred to him it was the first time he'd never apologized for what he'd done. Sure, in hell he had accepted his punishment but he'd never manned up enough to admit it was all his fault, not at least out loud.

Through the tears he looked her right in the face “I hurt you so much when all you did was look after me” and he let his forehead rest against hers, ready to be dragged back down.

“I forgive you” came the reply and he opened his eyes in shock, Tara had her glow back and her chest was no longer bloody as she raised above him, surrounded by a bright light.

The ground closed up in front of Theo and he collapsed in relief before swinging around to Scott, Malia and Liam.

“Why did you do that” he asked, unable to lift himself up off the ground.

Scott motioned to Malia that it was time to go as Liam attempted to ignore the question by straightening out his hoody. 

Theo managed to stumble to his feet and make his way towards Liam “Why, why would do that”

Liam glanced down at his feet “Regardless, regardless of how long or well you run Theo, we are all going to die and you where always going to end up back in hell. Maybe you still will” Liam croaked out “but maybe, maybe you won't. Maybe what I saw in the hospital is proof that you're not heartless. Now you're free to restart your life”

Theo scratched the back of his neck, Liam had risked his life to save his soul. Swallowing his nerves he leaned forward and let his lips connect with the young beta's lips.

For a split second everything was right but Liam pushed him away, and Theo stood confused.

“Uh… look, I'm sorry. . . Scott's mum would never forgive me, and the others. I just, I'm sorry” Liam looked so sad and confused as he turned away that Theo wished his sister had taken back her heart so he didn't have to feel the pain of it breaking.

The only solution was to be better, to deserve Liam's affections and he didn't know how long it would take but he did know it was worth it and Liam deserved it.


End file.
